


The Way You Leave A Mark

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Close your eyes and come with me tonight (the mob au) [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Drug Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Referenced prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: As far as Mat’s concerned, Jordan Eberle is the most interesting thing to happen to Long Island since well ... him
Relationships: Mathew Barzal/Jordan Eberle
Series: Close your eyes and come with me tonight (the mob au) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401997
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	The Way You Leave A Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Not real, just for fun, you know these people just walk away

Mat’s fifteen when he has his first hit of Adderall, it kind of changes his life. Makes everything better in a way that vodka doesn’t. He’s in the midst of a full blown addiction well before he graduates high school.

His parents cut him off when he’s nineteen, after five stints in rehabs that cost more than most people’s rent and a frankly “embarrassing” amount of overdoses. And ok fine, whatever. Mat’s hot and willing to do a lot of things for drug money.

He was trading for drugs before he graduated high school. Now he does the same thing at Anders Lee’s escort agency. Jordan Eberle isn’t a client. He’s a newcomer but Anders is their capo and takes to him immediately, so does the boss of the Island, JT. And the thing is? He’s hot as fucking hell. Even when Mat’s too tweaked out to breath, sex drive flying high all he can think of, coming dry in the bathroom because dextroamphetamine is a fucking bitch is Jordan, Jordan, Jordan. 

He happens to see Jordan at the bar when he goes to meet his dealer. He likes Marty, he’s big and fucks Mat like he hates him and he thinks he might have called him “Mitch”? Whatever, withdrawal is a bitch. Anyway, he slides up beside Jordan and purrs, “Hi stranger.”, in his ear and Jordan turns and looks at him, and Mat’s been drawing looks for a long time. He knows Jordan is taking in that his shirt’s a bit too tight, that his jeans hang low enough for a sliver of skin. Mat knows how he looks. He looks like he’s for sale and he runs his fingers through his hair, bites his lip and slides a little closer.

Jordan looks at him and Mat lets him, sitting on the bar stool and spreading his legs and finally Jordan says, “How much?”

And Mat doesn’t really fuck for free, except Tito sometimes because amphetamine horniess is too real and sometimes jerking off just won’t do it and Mat cups Jordan’s chin, “For you, hot stuff? It’s on the house.”

Jordan is looking at him and seems vaguely perturbed by Mat’s everything which yeah he gets that a lot. He taught himself French in an Adderall binge in high school and Tito still calls that peak Mat. But Jordan tosses a few bills on the bar, “That should cover my bill and his.” Cal just nods at him and doesn’t say anything, shakes his head at Mat as he pads out after Jordan. Mat’s a little taller but Jordan walks like someone who carries so Mat is fighting to keep up. He’s expecting an alley way fuck but they’ve walked back several alleyways so apparently that’s not what Jordan has in mind. Ok, Mat can work with that.

What Jordan had in mind is a hotel apparently. Sure it’s no Ritz but Mat’s not quite the spoiled rich kid his parents kicked out anymore. So he follows as Jordan leads up to the elevator, leans back against the wall and palms himself through his jeans and Jordan looks at him in awe. Just the way Mat likes to be looked at. The elevator door dings and he watches Jordan yanks his eyes away from Mat’s hand and walks out in to the hallway. Again Mat follows. Jordan has barely said a word since they left the bar.

Jordan unlocks the door and Mat is pressed close against him so he knows Jordan can feel he’s hard against him. Jordan all but pulls Mat into the room and shoved him against the wall, Mat groaning loudly as air huffs out of his lungs and he grabs the front of Jordan’s shirt and kisses him, finally. He feels like he’s been turned on since the bar and he barely wants to take the pause he needs to get Jordan’s shirt over his head and he grumbles at him and Jordan laughs, “You’re a needy little fuck aren’t you.” And Jordan gives his hard dick a slightly tighter than comfortable squeeze and Mat groans, head thunking against the door and Mat reaches down to unbutton his jeans even as he gets lost in the hot feeling of Jordan’s mouth on his. He never gets kissed any more and it’s the most annoying part of being a hooker, he loves kissing and he’s getting to kiss Jordan as much as he wants.

It’s a hotel room which means he can see the bed pretty easily and he shoves his jeans down, steps out of them and walks Jordan back to the bed. Jordan’s hardly putting up a fight as they kiss, Jordan pulling Mat tight against him and then Mat smirks, dropping to his knees. Jordan’s got this heavy look in his eyes like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders and Mat wants the whole force of Jordan’s intensity on him and Mat knows that the best way to do that is on his knees.

He unbuttons Jordan’s jeans and Jordan lifts his hips so Mat can pull them down. He reaches for his jeans nearby and pulls out a condom. Rips it open and rolls the condom down Jordan’s cock with his mouth, takes a moment to appreciate the weight of him, the way Jordan’s thick enough to really stretch his mouth and he wants to know what that cock feels like in his ass one day. Wants to get high as a fucking kite and ride Jordan until he cries. 

He hears Jordan groan above him and feels a heavy hand in his hair, tugging and Mat pulls back so he has only the head in his mouth, suckling a bit as he slides his hands up Jordan’s thighs, taking a moment to play with Jordan’s balls, a tease until he takes Jordan as deep as he can. Mat’s a hooker because he likes drugs and he likes sex and right now he really really wants to blow Jordan’s fucking mind as he sucks his cock. The material of the condom doesn’t taste good but it’s not exactly a hardship as Jordan pushes on his head. Jordan’s sitting on the bed and can’t quite fuck Mat’s mouth the way he likes it. But he more than makes up for it in the way he’s pushing Mat’s head until he’s nearly choking on Jordan’s cock. Jordan is completely in control, one hand tight in Mat’s hair, the other cupping Mat’s cheek and he has to be able to feel his own cock in Mat’s mouth, the heft of it.

Mat’s moans are muffled by Jordan’s cock and that’s the only thing that stops him from being heard half down the hallway he’s sure and his own hard and leaking cock is bobbing, and he reaches down and squeezes the base of his dick to stave off the incoming orgasm and Jordan is babbling above him. “Fucking hot, been watching you for a while. Made to be on your knees, weren’t you?”

And all Mat can do is nod, needy broken noise muffled and Jordan’s words sending shivers up his back and he gives up, begins to stroke himself, as slowly as he can so he can focus on keeping his mouth loose and relaxed for Jordan to fuck, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as Jordan pushes him deeper, the head of Jordan’s cock nearly in his throat, Jordan swearing above him and then he feels the pulsing of Jordan’s dick and the condom in his mouth being filled and he pulls away. Jordan disposes of the condom and he looks at Mat’s still hard cock.

“Show me.”, he says calmly and Mat smirks, lays down on the bed and strokes himself slowly, the red head of his dick pushing through his fist a sharp contrast to his skin and the slick of his precome has his cock wet and Mat feels naked and exposed and vulnerable like he never has, Jordan’s eyes hungry on him and Mat plants his feet, thrusting up harder, fucking his fist like h wants Jordan to fuck him. Mat’s free hand is exploring his chest, a scratch there, tweaking a nipple here and whining Jordan’s name. He’s briefly surprised by the press of Jordan’s slick finger, so caught up in his need that he missed a still naked Jordan kneeling between his legs and fucking him with a thick finger.

Mat is keening, lightning behind his eyes with each press of Jordan’s finger and he’s begging more as the heat builds in his gut, unfurling need and want and Jordan’s second finger is enough to graze his prostate and Mat screams at that, the affectation he uses with clients completely gone in favour of sobbing Jordan’s name as he comes so hard he sees white.

Jordan’s fingers press against that same spot a few more times as Mat squirms under him. And finally Jordan pulls his fingers out and Mat whines, the empty vulnerable feeling the worst part of sex and Jordan laughs, ruffling Mat’s hair with his clean hand. Jordan even cleans him up. “Wow a gentleman too?”

Jordan laughs looking at him and shaking his head. “You have a place to stay tonight?”

And yeah Mat has an apartment but ... “Is this you asking me to spend the night?”

Jordan looks away, laughing a bit, “Yeah, sure something like that.”

Mat likes the sound of this very much and responds by putting his underwear back on and crawling into Jordan’s bed. Mat looks up, quirking an eyebrow and waiting for Jordan to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: isconnormcdavidok  
Twitter: ismcjesusok


End file.
